Ninja, Kunoichi and Assassin! Together, Forever! ( Also on Wattpad )
by Sellisa M.C
Summary: Hope you guys will like it and support this story. Thank you very much.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Name: Randall Cunningham.

Nickname: Randy, RC or Ninja.

Age: 14.

Grade: 9.

Eye color: Blue Sapphire.

Hair color: Dark Purple.

Gender: Male.

Nationality: Half-British, Half-American and Half-Japanese.

Likes: Being the ninja, hang out with friends, playing Grave Puncher.

Parents: Richard Cunningham (Marquees) and Rachel Cunningham (Businesswoman and Billionaire).

Siblings: Rachelle Cunningham (Twin Sister, 20 seconds older).

Describe: Randy Cunningham is a pure heart hero and a nice boy. His family is super rich, richer than Wendy and Tamika and has a mansion almost as big as McFist's but he lives in a small house near Howard's with a butler instead of living in a Cunningham mansion with his sister. Sometimes he comes back to visit. His parents travel around the world, doing their jobs but always send him letters or emails or maybe a phone call.

Fears: Chicken (especially rooster).

Name: Tamika Kelly.

Nickname: Tamy, TK or Kunoichi.

Age: 14.

Grade: 9.

Eye color: Purple Amethyst.

Hair color: Dark Black.

Gender: Female.

Nationality: Half-American, Half-Canadian and Half-German.

Likes: Being the kunoichi, hang out with friends, playing Let's Dance.

Parents: Martin Kelly (Ambassadors) and Susan Kelly (Actress).

Siblings: Timmy Kelly ( Big Brother).

Fears: Heights.

Describe: Tamika is a very dangerous but kind girl. She likes watching action movies, especially Fast And Furious. She had been taken to many film award ceremony like Oscar and many country around the world. She lives with her mother and brother in the Kelly Mansion, near Kamilia Mansion. Her father lives in German because he is an American ambassador. She works with Randy and Wendy as the Kunoichi.

Name: Wendy Kamilia.

Nickname: Wendy, WK or Assassin.

Age: 14.

Grade: 9.

Eye color: Golden Amber.

Hair color: Brown Chocolate.

Gender: Female.

Nationality: Half-British, Half-French and Half-Mexican.

Likes: Being the Assassin, hang out with friends, playing Dragon Race.

Parents: Louis Kamilia (Writer) and Sarah Kamilia (Designer).

Siblings: Walter Kamilia ( Big Brother).

Fears: Snakes.

Describe: Wendy Kamilia is a shy but positive girl. She is also very rich like Tamika and Randy. She also travels around the world and goes to some famous fashion show because her mother is one of the most famous designers on the world. She likes reading books, especially her father's book and romance books. She lives in Kamilia Mansion almost out of the town and she has her own limo. She is Randy's and Tamika's partner as the assassin.

 **I don't own RC9GN, I only own Tamika and Wendy.**

 **This is my first story on FanFiction and it also publish on Wattpad so don't be so mad about my vocabulary and grammar, even though I'm very good at English.**

 **By the way, the idea that Randy's family is rich, it froms ExxlStar XD and QueenofHeart7378. And others are mine. Besides that, Rachelle Cunningham was the female version of Randy Cunningham on DeviantArt.**

 **Hope you love read and vote for my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is Monday. There was a boy with dark purple hair and sapphire eyes riding a bicycle. He wears a red T-shirt, a jacket, a black jeans with purple shoes, his name is Randy Cunningham. He's a freshman in Norrisville High and he is the young master of the Cunningham mansion beside his sister Rachelle. He's also the NINJA of Norrisville. Last summer, he received a box with a ninja mask and a book named The NinjaNomicon. He really wants to tell to his friend but he isn't allowed to tell for anyone. He is going to school then he hears a voice from his back.

''Cunningham, wait up'' A boy with orange hair and chestnut brown eyes shouted. Randy stops his bicycle.

''Why are you riding so fast?'' Howard asked.

''Sorry, Howard. I just worry that we are going to be late for first day of school'' Randy replied.

'' I know. I heard that there were ninja, kunoichi and assassin in Norrisville High. I can't wait to meet them. We both are their number 1 fan'' Howard says it in excited but Randy is not. When Howard says the word '' ninja'', he was very nervous if Howard already knew he's the ninja.

Then suddenly someone passes them. Randy saw that was a girl with purple amethyst eyes and dark black hair.

''Hello Tamy'' Randy and Howard say hi.

''Hello Randy, hello Howard. What are you guys talking?'' Tamika was wearing a white shirt, purple skirts with black shoes; she goes to school by skateboard. No one knows that she's a kunoichi except her best friend Wendy Kamilia.

'' We were talking about the ninja, kunoichi and... Woah! What is that?'' Another person passes them. Randy and Tamika thank to that person because without his or her appearance, Howard would found out their true identity.

''Hey guys''

'' Hi, Wendy'' all of them say hi

'' What are 3 of you doing here, it almost late for school and I don't want to miss the first day'' Wendy was wearing a blue dress with white shoes and she goes to school by roller skates. She's also an assassin, only Tamika knows about her true identity.

''Ok, Howard, try to catch up ok because you go to school on foot, 3 of us go by bicycle, skateboarding and roller skate. Is that ok for you?'' Randy asked

'' Nah, I will be fine. Let's go'' and they go to school.

...

At Norrisville High

Tamika's Pov

We were just in time for class. I sit next to Randy, Randy sit between me and Wendy and Howard sit in front of him. The teacher came in. He was a big, tall man with yellow hair.

'' Welcome freshman, I'm Mr. Bannister, your English teacher. I'm sure you're bummed to be back in school. Well SO AM I. Write 500 words what did you do on your summer vacation'' He shouted at all the student. It's very loud; even some student flew out their desk. I was writing my information on the paper then suddenly I saw Howard turned his head down Randy's desk and said

'' Cunningham, let's me copy your test'' Howard asked

'' Howard, we can't turn in the exact essay'' He replied back. But Howard won't give up, he continued

'' We had the exact same summer. Ouch'' Howard was hit by Mr Bannister's shoes. ''No talking''. After heard it, I remembered my summer vacation

 **Flashback**

Last week, I had found a box. In it, there were an ancient book with a symbol just like number 2 called The Cress and a blue mask and a note. It said that I'm a kunoichi. I was very surprised, I really want to tell to Wendy, Randy and Howard (P/S: They were next-door neighbor and childhood friends). But I saw another note and it said _'' You can't tell for anyone''_. I was very bored then I tried the kunoichi's mask. When I wore it, a suit came out and covered my body. It was black with blue scarf and blue stripes

 _"So honking Bruce"_ I said. The next day, I went to Wendy's house to play video games with her. When I opened her bedroom's door, I saw she was doing something so I closed the door gently but left a bit to watch what Wendy was doing.

I saw her opened a box and took out a small note. And then she screamed and took a purple mask out. She was very happy. _''I want to tell for all of them''_ she said. But then she had a sad face, she saw another note with the same sentence as mine: _''You can't tell for anyone''_. I already knew she'll be unhappy. And yes, she was but she turned happy again when she wore the mask. A suit came out and cover almost of her body. It was black with purple stripes and purple scarf.

She jumped up and down and I got a sneeze. She heard my sneeze from the door and I can hear her footsteps were approaching to the door and she opened the door. I looked at her; she took off the mask and saw me face to face with a frightening look.

 _'' Listen, Wendy. I know you'll be very shocked but I won't tell for anyone about this. You can believe in me''_ I said. I can see in her eye, she's very scared but then she claimed down with a smile on her face. I continued to say

 _'' I want to tell you a secret, you must promise that you won't tell for anyone, even for the boys''_ she nodded her head. I took my mask out and wore it. The suit came out and I saw Wendy's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide opened. _''I'm a kunoichi and I had a book named The Cress''_ I took off the mask, and then she said

 _'' I'm an assassin and I also had a book named The Legend''_ She said.

 _'' We'll keep each other secret but we aren't allowed to tell this to anyone even our friends. Only 2 of us know about this''_ I said.

 **End the Flashback**

3rd person's pov

Tamika after she wrote the essay she minced it into pieces because she had written everything she thinks in her head and she said that was a use of metaphor and Mr. Banister gave her a B+ for that, Randy got a B, Wendy got an A and Howard got a B. Then the school bell rings and the entire student ran out of the room. And Howard started to said

''Let's talk about N.K.A.S'' The Protection Trio (P/s: It means Randy, Wendy and Tamika. Norrisville citizens called them like that) don't know what Howard's talking about.

''This isn't any N.K.A.S; by the way what does N.K.A.S mean?'' RC asked

'' You guys are so stupid; it means Ninja Kunoichi Assassin Situation, dummy. It was so easy but 3 of you don't know'' Howard

'' Oh, I get it. But there isn't any kind of situation like that.'' Tamy said. Randy and Wendy gave her a '' I agree with you'' glance. Suddenly, the wall broke into pieces. A car hit the wall and nearly hit them, makes The Protection Trio shocked. There was a big robot with 8 hands with 8 feet, just like the octopus and it's destroying the school. But in the other hand, Howard is really excited because he knows when there is an accident; there will be Ninja, Kunoichi and Assassin.

'' See, I told you so. There will be an N.K.A.S. Wait me here, I'm going to get the camera'' Howard ran away, leave them there. They noticed it's time for them to save the school so Wendy and Tamika ran into girl's bathroom and Randy ran into boy's bathroom to transformation into **Ninja** , **Assassin** and **Kunoichi**.

 **''It's N.K.A Time''**

 **End Chapter 1**

Words: 1383


End file.
